


If you don’t believe in yourself let me believe in you for you (until you can do it yourself)

by Renix



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne Tries to Be a Good Parent, Jason Todd Feels, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake is So Done, he fails spectacularly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renix/pseuds/Renix
Summary: Break ups don't hurt. If you don't let them happen.
Relationships: Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake & Bruce Wayne, Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Comments: 12
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I wanted Jason angst… then I wanted a happy ending… at the end I ended up writing …a hurt/comfort with touches of humor? I dunno. I just wanted to write a fanfic where it is plain to see how much Tim loves Jason. Enjoy. Or not.

Rain was hitting violently against the glass of the window through which a storm could be seen wrecking havoc over Gotham City. And yet, eerie silence prevailed in the room Tim was in.

It didn’t happen to him often. Actually, it was such a rare occurrence that Tim could count on the fingers of one hand the occasions when he had been rendered utterly speechless.

It was truly a frightening affair. A speechless Tim. For it meant that his never-stop-processing-even-when-in-need-of-sleep mind had temporarily stopped functioning. And the cause of that, it could only be an unbelievably tremendous problem, a world ending one, a-

"We are breaking up."

Or well… a Tim's world ending one.

After an eternity of deafening silence, several minutes in reality,Tim, while still staring at his ex?-boyfriend wide-eyed, manages to croak out a faint "What?", filled with so much sorrow, confusion and hurt that it is conceived a miracle that it succeeded in coming out at all and not get stuck in his suddenly too dry throat and suffocate him. Not that it mattered. The moment those words were uttered Tim felt the start of a gaping hole taking place somewhere inside him and expanding as time progressed.

Funny how something so fickle and intangible as words can have such a striking impact on somebody's life. How a choice of a few words can change the very core of your existence, your life's meaning and have everything you consider priceless crumple and shutter to pieces. Because now that his mind had overcome the shock waves received by his ear canals and did a restart, Tim was certain that this cacophony of a sentence he thinks he heard (as he wasn’t entirely sure he wasn’t hallucinating due to too much sleep deprivation or coffee consumption) was a product of thoughtless or not well-spoken words. And he didn't mean Jason's.

"What did Bruce say to you?" he questions and he sounds exasperated and angry - not at Jason of course, never at Jason, only at Bruce for being an emotional constipated idiot- resulting in Jason frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing" he says from a defensive stance, too hastily to be the truth.

 _Bullshit_ Tim thinks and he says so before he can stop himself.

"Bullshit! It's bullshit and you know it" he says vehemently. Jason remains silent but Tim can see contemplation dancing in his eyes as if he is unsure of revealing the truth.

"Jason" Tim sighs. "You can tell me" he coaxes gently. When no answer comes he continues while he approaches him slowly, shortening the distance between him and Jason. Jason, his precious Jason, the one he wants to protect the most, put him in an impenetrable bubble and never let him go. Jason, his boyfriend who will soon be his ex-boyfriend if he doesn't act fast, do something- **anything** , he will lose him, not if Tim has anything to say about it and he has a lot to both say and do.

"Please tell me so I can go punch him in his stupid face" he says all too serious and Jason snorts in amusement and maybe disbelief at the suddenness and unexpectedness of the statement. And yes, that right there, the small and unnoticeable to everyone's but Tim's eyes smile appearing on his face - more like a twitch of lips flickering at the corners of his mouth- lets Tim know that he has won his first battle against the villain called breakup. Now is time to level up. Round two.

Having reached his intended target, Tim stands on his tiptoes (because damn he has a tall boyfriend, no he is not short, Jason is just a giant thank you very much) and wraps his huge boyfriend in his arms.

Without letting him go even for a second, he maneuvers them so as to end up in the coach, with a stiff Jason in his lap . He starts stroking his hair and within seconds Jason melts in his arms. He waits a few minutes, giving Jason the time he needs and then… Jason lets it all out in a small and vulnerable voice.

"He said that I am a no-good-for-nothing criminal, undeserving of your love, your affection… you. That I am even crazier that he originally thought for thinking that this between us is going to last or have a happy ending. Because I don't deserve neither love nor happiness. A fucking murderer. That at the end I will hurt you" he says whispering the last part.

Tim sighs. He expected a headache to be honest but this is just… Argh, where is coffee when you need it? He is certain that Bruce only said half of the above and meant even less (I mean come on! His way of communication is consisted of grunts, growls and silent stares. And now he said all these? It's impos…yeah ok not impossible. Jason always manages to make people act beside themselves. No surprise there). The other half must be Jason's fears and insecurities speaking. But saying that out loud in the open wouldn't score him any points from his boyfriend.He envelops Jason's face in his hands and gently makes him look him in the eyes. Because he needs to prove to Jason that he genuinely means every word that he is going to say.

"Jace, whatever Bruce told you isn't true. And you should know it by now. I. Love. You! Nothing and I mean **nothing** is going to change that. Not what anyone else may say or do. Not even you. Whatever you say or do I will always love you. I will be here by your side for as long as you will have me."

Jason hides his face in the crook of Tim's shoulder and mumbles.

"What was that Jay?"

"You are better off without me."

"Why don't you let me decide that? Don't insult my intelligence. I am capable of making my own decisions and I choose you."

"What if you choose wrong?"

"I am still willing to go through with that decision."

"Even if it's wrong?" asks Jason skeptically.

"Yes." The way he says it is simple but honest and takes Jason by surprise. "Even if it is, because I am going to make it to be the right one."

Jason looks striken. Then, a moment later...

"Pfft, corny much?" teases Jason smiling wide.

"I will have you know Mister 'my favorite book is Pride and Prejudice' that you are the sensitive and romantic type in this relationship" he laughs.

"I love you!" proclaims Jason while laughing along.

"Of course you do. I am amazing" he says and squeezes Jason tighter.

"Yes, yes! You are."

"I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Jason:** *pacing the room waiting for Tim*  
>  **Tim:** *enters the room*  
>  **Jason: *determined*** " We are breaking up."  
>  **Tim: *feeling his soul leaving his body*** "What?"  
>  **Jason: *gesturing wildy between them*** "We. Are. Breaking. Up."  
>  **Tim: *staring into nothing/ face blank and voice dead*** "What?"  
>  **Jason: *concerned*** "Uhm, Tim?"  
>  **Tim:** "What?"  
>  **Jason:** "Are… you… OK?"  
>  **Tim:** "What?"  
>  **Jason: *facepalming*** "Oh God, I broke Tim!"  
>  **Tim:** "What?"  
>  **Jason:** "Screw you Batman. This is all your fault."  
>  **Tim:** "What?"  
>  **Jason:** "Don’t worry Tim. I will avenge you! Death to the Bat!" *unholsters his gun*  
>  **Tim:** "What?... Wait… WHAT?! No, Jason no!"  
>  **Jason:** "Yay, Tim is back. Mission successful”  
>  **Tim: *hugs Jason with everything he’s got*** "Don’t leave me"  
>  **Jason:** "Never!"  
>  **Tim:** "Good. Otherwise I would have to chain you and lock you here against your will, dissuading all your attempts at escaping while ignoring your pleas for freedom, forcing you to stay with me forever."  
>  **Jason:** "Uhm…Tim… what the fuck?"
> 
> The Real Notes:  
> 
> 
> I wholeheartedly believe (and no one can change my mind) that Tim is a nerd and one who likes video games too much for his own good, thus his correlating the whole break up incident with gaming levels. I am not sorry. Also, I would like to add that Jason isn't the only one insecure in this relationship. Tim is too but he is much better at hiding it not wanting Jason getting the wrong idea. That is clearly seen when he says that he is going to stay with Jason for as long as he will have him. Lastly, I always thought that Tim thinks constantly and endlessly about many things silmutaneously and that's why I had him changing his thoughts at such a speed.  
> Next chapter is going to be about Bruce and Jason's fight. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Jason's "conversation" and the disastrous misunderstandings resulting from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may seem like Jason is acting like an ass, but with this I wanted to depict a period when Bruce finally gets his shit together and actually tries to make an effort in his relationship with Jason but Jason is so done with Bruce, so hurt of all the previous times his hope for reconciliation was brutally crushed, that he can’t for the life of him phantom an iota of the idea that what Bruce is trying to do here can be that. Thus, the misunderstanding.

A shadow had been following him for almost an hour, not subtly if he might add. He is out dressed as a civilian tonight, casually strolling through the neighborhood, trying to gather some intel about a new running ring in the area. Information that the residents are too scared to reveal to the Red Hood after having their own safety threatened by said ring. Not that he has any luck as an undercover civilian either. He hasn't heard any rumors from the drunkards or the staff in the bars he has visited so far nor the homeless who are supposed to be the city's finest eyes and ears. It seems like his night- with the exception of stopping some muggings that he doesn't count- was completely unproductive, but that isn't what has him pissed at the moment. His reason is a brooding bat trailing him from afar.

Tired with his antics, he promptly turns in the next alley, climbs with ease the fire escape railings of a building and reaches its rooftop in minutes. He is ready to put an end to this. Well, at least for tonight. Bruce is a stubborn bastard. He always comes back for more.

"What do you want?" Silence. "Oh, come on, drop it. I know you are out there. So come out and say what you have to. Or would you prefer to punch it in my thick skull instead? It seems to be your favorite method" he snides. Bruce ignores the jab while coming out of the shadows. "Hello Jason."

* * *

"Hello Jason" Bruce says carefully, revealing himself now that his presence had been pointed out.

"Hello to you too, asshole" Jason greets him back irritated. "Was that it? Will you get lost now and let me rest in peace?"

 _Why do you always have to make it so difficult?_ thinks Bruce. Trying once again to ignore Jason's cruel humor and his death jokes, he makes a valiant effort to continue. He will see to the end of what he started. He has to if he wants his son to come back to the family. And he wants to. That's why he is here.

"How are you?" he tries once again.

"I would think pretty much sane. Don't need another tour of Arkham. Thanks!" is his snarled answer.

Bruce flinches involuntarily. Okay this was going to be hard. He knew that coming here. He couldn't back down now. He had let things get too far. He needs to fix them before is too late.

"Uhmm, good job back there" he praises in hope of getting on his son's good side. No such luck.

"Surprised? Thought I would screw up?" he taunts. "Is this why you have been following me like a creep recently? Afraid I have gone berserk again?" he asks half growling.

"What? NO!" he exclaims. "I just_"

"Forget it" Jason interrupts him. "I changed my mind. I don't want to hear it anymore."

"Jason-"

"Get lost."

He seems finished with him. But he isn't. _Come on. One more try, _he encourages himself. Bruce quickly changes his strategy of approach before his son leaves.__

"I heard about you and Tim. Congratulations!" he tries to change the subject hastily.

"Good to know that Batman still grasps the meaning of sarcasm" he scowls.

"No sarcasm here. I am happy for both of you." His sons are happy together. That's all that matters.

Jason narrows his eyes scrutinizing him.

* * *

_Is the old man serious right now? He thinks that he is going to fall for that lie?_ "But?" he questions.

"No buts" answers Bruce somewhat incredulous.

Jason crosses his arms over his chest. "Really? How so?"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you have anything to say about it?" Silence. "Cut the crap", Jason explodes. "I know you disapprove. You don't have to pretend otherwise."

* * *

"I don't?" he says perplexed. _Why is Jason the one of my children most difficult to understand?_ "I… I acknowledge that at first I was wary of this… new arrangement." He sighs. "I mean… you are both my sons_"

"I am not your son!"

" So I wouldn't know what to do if one of you got hurt" he admits cautiously.

"You thought I would hurt Tim? Even after everything…?" he trails affronted and was that hurt he detected in his voice?

"Not how you think. Not physically" he amends quickly." But if your relationship went sideways then_" he tries to explain himself.

"Of course your first thought of us being together would be to break up," shouts Jason. His voice keeps rising. "I bet you would consider it to be my fault too. Because I am a no good for nothing in your eyes."

"I didn't say that!" Bruce's indignation slips through loud and clear.

"You didn't have to. I was, am and always will be damaged goods to this family. A big failure."

"That is not what I_

"And of course damaged goods should never be allowed near the good ones. They must be removed before they corrupt those around them" trails Jason deep in thought.

* * *

Tim is a good person thinks Jason. The best. And he… he was just another failure. He wasn't a hero. He wasn't a nice guy. He didn't deserve Tim. And most importantly Tim didn't deserve to have to put up with him. Maybe Bruce is right. Maybe his relationship with Tim wasn't meant to be. Tim deserves the best and Jason isn't that. Maybe he should let him go. Despite how much the thought of it broke his heart, he was determined to do what was best for Tim.

"It's only natural. Especially when it comes to someone as valuable as Tim is. A priceless gem to be treasure with the utmost care that it deserves" he murmurs the last part to himself. He must talk to Tim as soon as possible.

* * *

Okay… Bruce is out of his mind. Or Jason is. He doesn’t know anymore. Did he hear that now just right? Maybe Scarecrow's poisonous gases last night had affected him more than he was willing to admit and he was hallucinating the whole thing. Whatever the cause, his attempt at a friendly conversation with his estranged son, meant to bring them closer, was getting out of control much to his chagrin.

"Will you, please, listen to me?" He sounds frantic and he is. Because Jason seems to have come to a very wrong conclusion. Jason as an answer turns his back to him, runs to the edge of the rooftop taking out his emergency grappling hook he always stashes in his leather jacket and swings. In seconds he is nowhere to be seen. Bruce clutches his head in literal agony. _Why? Just…why?_

"Tim is going to kill me" he whispers half terrified half with the acceptance of a doomed man.

He returns to the Cave waiting for Tim's retributions, whatever they might be. One thing was certain. He was going to suffer.

And suffer he did.

A whole week of inaccessibility to his case files and network from whatever source he tried. From the Batcave and the Watchtower to the WE central computer systems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Bruce: *answering the phone with a shaking hand*** "Tim? I…"  
>  **Tim:** "Speak to my boyfriend again for our relationship and I 'll castrate you. See how scary Batman is without balls- _click_." _bib bib…_  
>  **Bruce:** *staring at the phone in his hands*  
>  **Dick: *surprised*** "That wasn’t so bad!"  
>  **Alfred:** "I can assure you Master Dick that Master Tim is far from finished."  
>  **Damian:** "Tt."
> 
> The Real Notes:
> 
> OK let me explain. Bruce is a workaholic so the best punishmnet for him is not being able to work. That's why Tim took his case files and made them inaccessible. Believe me, Bruce is in hell right now.  
> Thanks for reading. This is the end.


End file.
